


Ravenesque

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [192]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Teen Wolf. the Nogitsune left Stiles with a gift. Matt’s words repeated in Stiles head as he looked in the mirror. “Except you, Stiles. What do you turn into?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenesque

He woke up surrounded by feathers. His lungs were heaving, but his mind was clear and cold as ice as he slowly got his breathing back under control.  The feathers were black, glossy, and too big for any bird. 

He took on to Deaton, who studied it without touching it. “Do you know what the Raven, as a mythological figure, represents, Stiles?” he asked in his smooth, calming lecturing voice. “A duality,” he answered himself at Stiles’ shrug. “Both trickster and demiurge, hero and villain. Both sides of the same coin in the same story.” He smiled and leaned back. “And they’re often the life companion of wolves.”

Stiles didn’t understand what that meant until the ice shattered in his mind and he awoke with his wings still splayed out from his back. He smiled into the ground where he lay, and pushed up with arms stronger than they had any right to be. His wings beat once, twice, all power and magic, and lifted him into the sky.

He had wolves to chase and hunters to catch and a thousand mischiefs to be wrought before the sun came and grounded him once again.


End file.
